Opération chocolatée
by Nemeseia
Summary: [Défi de la Saint Valentin] Afin de faire plaisir à l'élu de son coeur, Kuroko compte lui préparer des chocolats. Du moins, il compte y parvenir sans faire exploser la cuisine de Kagami ou bien empoisonner quelqu'un.


Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici avec un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi Saint-Valentin, organisé par quelques auteurs du fandom

Les règles sont simples des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

 **Défi#1**

 **Thème :** Saint Valentin

 **Mots obligatoires :** Paquet – Chapeau – Goût – T-shirt – Ridicule

Date : 28/02/2018

 **Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail) :** Alsco-chan, Futae, Kama-chan, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Namerra, PerigrinTouque

Merci à **Kama-chan59** pour avoir bien voulu corriger cet OS !

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou proposer d'autres défis n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Opération chocolatée**

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Dans le noir complet de son salon, Kagami entendit le ricanement malicieux de Takao.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes que la plupart de ses amis s'étaient réunis autour de sa table basse, mais aucun n'avait révélé la nature de leurs présences en ces lieux. Kagami se souvenait seulement d'avoir ouvert sa porte à Kuroko, qui était venu lui demander de l'aide, avant de voir surgir tous les autres et d'être ensuite entraîné par le mouvement de foule. Takao et quelques joueurs de Seirin s'étaient ensuite dépêchés de tirer les rideaux pour les plonger dans l'obscurité la plus totale et plus personne n'avait prononcé le moindre mot.

« Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour un cas de force majeur, mon cher Kagami. » Lui répondit finalement le faucon de Shūtoku.

Kagami fut obligé de fermer les yeux lorsqu'une lumière vive vint illuminer son visage, les entrouvrant quelques secondes plus tard pour voir le brun river une lampe de chevet dans sa direction. Est-ce que ce type avait toute sa tête ? La nouvelle source de lumière put néanmoins permettre au rouquin de discerner les autres silhouettes qui entouraient sa table et, ainsi, reconnaître Kuroko, Tsuchida, Kawahara, Fukuda ainsi que Furihata et une tête qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir en ce jour.

« Et lui, pourquoi il est ici ? Demanda-t-il en levant son index en direction de l'intrus.

— Je me pose la même question que toi, soupira l'intéressé en remontant ses lunettes.

— L'agent n°6 a été réquisitionné pour soigner les futures victimes de notre combat. »

Tout en dévisageant Takao, qui portait des lunettes de soleil malgré les circonstances, Kagami s'interrogea réellement sur sa santé mentale. Il porta, par la suite, son intérêt sur Kuroko qui lui jetait un regard… suppliant ?

« Agent n°10, votre mission sera la plus importante de toutes. Une vie se trouve entre vos mains.

— Et je peux savoir laquelle ? »

Kagami décida de se prêter au jeu, dans l'espoir d'en terminer le plus vite possible. Une fois cette dite mission accomplie, ces idiots quitteraient son appartement et le laisseraient tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?

« Celle d'Akashi Seijūrō. »

En fait, non.

Il était hors de question qu'il vienne en aide à un autre timbré, dangereux de surcroît. Le coup de la paire de ciseaux lors de la réunion de la Génération des miracles lui était resté en travers de la gorge et, de ce fait, Kagami ne désirait pas le moins du monde avoir à nouveau affaire à ce gus.

De ce fait, l'adolescent se redressa et compta se diriger vers la sortie, afin de convier tout le monde à déguerpir sur le champ. Sa jambe fut néanmoins attrapée au cours de son avancée par la main de Kuroko et le coupa dans son élan. Pendant ce temps, Takao avait dirigé la lampe de chevet dans sa direction et lui permit de croiser le regard implorant de son ami, qui tenait Nigou dans son autre main.

« S'il te plaît, Kagami-kun. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire.

— Kuroko a raison ! Tes plats, pendant notre camp d'entraînement, étaient tous géniaux ! Vanta Furihata.

— Grâce à toi, nous avons pu échapper à la cuisine du coach et nous sommes restés en vie, reconnut Kawahara.

— Attendez… Vous voulez que je cuisine pour sa Majesté à la noix ?

— C'est pire que ça… »

L'ajout de Midorima le rendit suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pire que de nourrir cette bouche par sa propre cuisine ?

« Demain, c'est la Saint-Valentin et Kuroko compte te demander de lui apprendre à faire des chocolats pour Akashi.

— Tu déconnes, hein ? Dis-moi qu'il se fout de ma gueule, comme d'habitude. »

De nouveau en train de pointer l'as de Shūtoku du doigt, Kagami dévisagea Kuroko dans l'espoir d'y déceler la réelle raison de cette réunion. Le hochement de tête négatif de la part de son ombre finit alors de l'achever, se laissant tomber au sol pour s'y asseoir. Il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait que son meilleur ami avait commencé une relation avec le capitaine de Rakuzan après la Winter Cup, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle faveur, hein ?

« Agent n°10, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi ton intervention nous est essentielle. Mettez les preuves en évidence ! »

Furihata et Fukuda déversèrent le contenu de deux sacs plastiques sur la table basse, attirant l'attention du rouquin. Une grimace d'horreur étira ses traits en reconnaissant des légumes, de la viande, des plaquettes de chocolats, bien évidemment, mais surtout des choses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Kagami avait même fini par se rapprocher de sa table, rapprochant les divers produits pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage.

À leurs côtés, Takao avait croisé ses bras et souriait de manière satisfaite : il ne doutait plus que la mission allait être acceptée par leur As.

« Mais pourquoi chez moi ? Je veux dire, t'aurais pu demander à tes parents, affirma-t-il en regardant Kuroko.

— Car, je cite notre cher joueur fantôme : quitte à faire exploser une cuisine, autant que ce soit celle de Kagami-kun, répéta Midorima mot pour mot.

— Pardon ? »

Des éclairs sortirent des yeux sanglants du principal intéressé, mais il ne récolta du coupable qu'un sourire contrit. Dans les bras de Kuroko, Nigou jappa, tout en agitant sa queue.

Un long râle finit par lui échapper tout en fourrant sa main dans ses cheveux, il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Sauver la vie de cet abruti et lui éviter une intoxication alimentaire, voire peut-être même la mort en elle-même. Un sourire ironique étira cependant le coin de ses lèvres à l'idée qu'Akashi finisse par manger des chocolats de Saint-Valentin préparés par lui et Kuroko. Il songea à l'expression que pouvait revêtir le visage si sérieux du capitaine de Rakuzan et un ricanement l'emporta.

La prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient, Kagami ne manquera pas de lui révéler la cruelle vérité. Ça pouvait être amusant, finalement.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus aussi nombreux ?

— Nous serons les testeurs, confia Furihata et les trois autres opinèrent aussitôt.

— C'est le rôle du commandant de superviser le bon déroulement de la mission, enchaîna Takao en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Et toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement à Midorima, resté silencieux.

— Takao est mon chauffeur.

— Et il surveillera que tu n'en profites pas pour empoisonner Akashi, en même temps. »

L'As de Shūtoku jura contre son camarade de jeu, qui était parti dans un rire tonitruant.

Finalement, Kagami et Kuroko se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et il leur fut autorisé, par leur chef autoproclamé, de rallumer les lumières afin de voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Tous les ingrédients pour préparer les chocolats de Saint-Valentin furent réquisitionnés en cuisine, hormis pour les aliments qui n'avaient rien à faire là et au sujet desquels Kagami ne préféra même pas questionner son ombre. Parfois, il fallait mieux garder une part de mystère et ainsi préserver sa propre santé mentale.

De même, Kagami ne questionna pas Midorima au sujet du chapeau de cow-boy sur sa tête. Le ridicule ne tuait pas, mais dans le cas de son adversaire, l'inverse aurait été préférable pour arrêter ses bêtises.

Kagami tendit son tablier à Kuroko qui, bien sûr, nagea dedans, mais le joueur fantôme parvint toutefois à l'ajuster afin qu'il le couvre un minimum. Le bleuté écouta d'une oreille attentive les indications de sa lumière qui commença en préchauffant son four, avant de revenir se mettre à ses côtés et déplier le papier protecteur qui contenait les fameuses tablettes de chocolats.

« Pour commencer, coupe le chocolat et mets les morceaux dans ce bol, indiqua-t-il tout en cherchant ledit bol dans les placards du haut.

— Un couteau comme ça fera l'affaire, Kagami-kun ?

— De quoi est-ce que tu… _Holy shit !_ »

Kagami se recula brusquement, après s'être tourné dans la direction de Kuroko, armé d'un large couteau. L'air parfaitement innocent qu'arborait cet instant l'ombre de Seirin était davantage perturbant que son ignorance totale en matière de cuisine. Derrière eux, le rouquin put entendre leurs amis ricaner, pour la plupart, tandis que Midorima soupirait.

« Tu comptes découper quoi avec ce couteau, au juste ? »

Son indignation fit se renfrogner Kuroko, qui ne pensait pas à mal, avant que le joueur ne redresse son regard cristallin suppliant vers ceux de sa lumière.

« Tu m'as dit de couper le chocolat, alors…

— Je sous-entendais de le faire à la main ! Mets les carrés dans le bol et on le fera fondre au micro-onde. Ça va, comme ça ?

— Oui. »

Les épaules toujours affaissées, Kuroko se mit à l'ouvrage, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autres. Il cassa ainsi les morceaux de chocolats avant de les placer dans le récipient, couvrant l'appartement du son répétitif des tablettes qui rétrécissait au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Kagami mit ensuite le tout au micro-onde et en fit de même pour le beurre, avant de sortir un saladier.

« Rassure-moi en me disant que tu as déjà cassé des œufs, s'il te plaît.

— C'est la première fois que je fais de la pâtisserie ? Tenta son ami, un sourire timide s'étirant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

— Tu es de plus en plus désolant, Kuroko, nota Midorima.

— Car tu l'as déjà fait, quatre yeux ?

— Qui tu as appelé…

— Shin-chan fait de très bons cookies ! »

En bon médiateur, Takao intervint dans la conversation et instaura sur le visage de son As quelques rougeurs. Leur entourage n'avait pas besoin d'apprendre qu'il aimait cuisiner des sucreries, mais encore une fois le brun avait manqué une occasion de se taire. Un juron traversa même ses lèvres lorsqu'il discerna l'expression de ce rouquin de malheur, qui se retenait clairement de lui rire au nez.

En effet, Kagami essayait vainement d'empêcher son esprit d'imaginer le grand et stoïque Midorima Shintarō habillé d'un joli tablier rose et décorant avec minutie ses gâteaux. Takao venait de lui livrer sur un plateau ses futures piques.

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et que le micro-onde allait s'arrêter dans les prochaines minutes, Kagami prit un œuf et le superposa contre le rebord de son saladier.

« Bon, regarde bien. Ce sera ton tour pour le prochain. »

Le plus lentement possible, afin que Kuroko enregistre le moindre de ses mouvements, il cogna la coque de l'œuf qui se fissura légèrement. Ses doigts se placèrent à chaque extrémité de l'aliment et il se servit ensuite de ses pouces pour séparer la coquille à l'endroit fendu. Une fois le jaune d'œuf au fond du saladier, Kagami observa Kuroko, dont le regard habituellement indéchiffrable brillait de mille feux. Ce changement lui fit froncer les sourcils, peu habitué à voir une telle émotion chez de son partenaire de jeux.

« Kagami-kun n'est pas doué qu'au basket.

— Car tu en doutais ?!

— Il n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions à ce sujet, tu sais.

— Si c'est pour continuer à faire de telles remarques, j'aimerais bien te voir à l'œuvre, tiens ! »

Un large sourire provocateur couvrit le visage de Kagami, soutenant par la suite le regard plissé du shooteur. Midorima finit par se lever et se plaça entre les deux joueurs de Seirin, attrapant un œuf qu'il frappa contre le rebord du plan de travail. Ses doigts bandés séparèrent la coquille en deux et le deuxième jaune d'œuf vint se superposer par-dessus le premier. Puis, le plus simplement du monde, Midorima jeta la coquille désormais vide dans la poubelle d'un lancer, bien évidemment, parfait.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un discret rictus devant l'air estomaqué du rouquin, avant de repartir s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était. Il poussa juste Takao qui avait emprisonné son bras dans les siens et qui, jusqu'à maintenant, le félicitait tout en le secouant dans tous les sens. À leurs côtés, les autres joueurs de Seirin observaient leur ancien adversaire avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Ton lancer, à la fin, n'était vraiment pas nécessaire, jura le maître des lieux.

— Je t'apprendrai, un jour. Après que tu m'auras supplié à genoux.

— Et puis quoi encore ! »

Kagami était prêt à en découdre avec cet homme qui lui était toujours sorti par les yeux, mais il fut retenu par Kuroko qui tira sur sa chemise afin de diriger son attention vers lui. Le teint du rouquin pâlit en voyant les mains de son ami remplies d'une matière visqueuse et collante, qui avait éclaboussé le tablier, mais aussi son T-shirt. Kuroko n'était toutefois pas la seule victime du carnage qui avait eu lieu quelques secondes auparavant : son plan de travail était couvert d'éclats de coquilles, du jaune d'œuf dégoulinant sur les tiroirs du bas.

« Je crois que j'y ai mis trop de force… »

N'ayant décidément plus la force de répondre quoi que ce soit à cet ennemi de la cuisine, Kagami soupira, tout en affaissant ses épaules vers l'avant. Il n'osait imaginer comment aurait fait Kuroko s'il n'avait pas accepté de lui venir en aide. Un désagréable frisson le traversa néanmoins à cette idée et il se redressa.

« Lave-toi les mains et recommence. C'est pour ton copain qu'on le fait, pas le mien.

— Ohoho ! Qu'ai-je entendu ? Tu as un copain, Kagami-chou ? Intervint Takao, se collant à présent au rouquin en question.

— C'est une façon de parler ! Moi, avoir quelqu'un ? Et puis quoi encore… Je n'ai personne ! Et puis arrête de me coller… s'il te plaît. »

Sa soudaine nervosité ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçu et un sourire diabolique s'étira sur les lèvres de Takao, qui sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

De son côté, Kuroko observa l'œuf dans sa main droite avec un sérieux religieux. Il se remémorait les gestes de son ami, ainsi que ceux de Midorima, afin de les reproduire, jalousant en cet instant la capacité de Kise à pouvoir tout copier. Ça ne devait pas être compliqué à refaire et il n'était pas plus stupide que certains, présents dans cette pièce. Il pouvait donc très bien y arriver. Le fantôme de Seirin ignora ainsi la bataille qui se livrait à sa gauche, entre Takao qui désirait sortir les vers du nez à Kagami et celui-ci qui tentait de fuir ce faucon de malheur.

« Si ce n'est pas encore ton copain, il n'est pas encore au courant de tes sentiments ? Ou tu lui as fait une déclaration et tu attends sa réponse ? Ou tu…

— Mais arrête, bon sang ! Je n'ai personne. Personne !

— C'est pas ce que ton visage me dit, Kagami-chou. »

Après avoir posé sa main contre sa joue brûlante, l'As de Seirin comprit qu'il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Ses yeux parcoururent aussitôt la pièce où ils étaient tous, mais surtout où tous les regards étaient dirigés dans sa direction, dans l'espoir d'obtenir le nom de cette fameuse personne.

Un bruit sourd les interrompit brusquement, les faisant se retourner vers le fautif.

Livré à lui-même, Kuroko avait retenté l'expérience une deuxième fois, avec la ferme intention de réussir. Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu : comme en témoignait le saladier à présent renversé sur le sol.

« Euh, Kuroko… Ce n'était pas l'Ignite pass, à l'instant ? » Demanda nerveusement Furihata.

Agitant son poignet l'air de rien, l'intéressé se tourna vers Kagami qui avait blêmi en un instant. Un sourire faussement angélique couvrait les traits de Kuroko, cherchant à attraper un troisième œuf pour refaire un essai. Sa main fut toutefois arrêtée par celle du rouquin, dont les yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

« Toi. Si tu touches encore ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces œufs, ce n'est pas des chocolats que recevra Akashi, mais ta tête.

— Mais… »

Kagami ne laissa pas Kuroko terminer, sortant plutôt un nouveau saladier avant de casser d'autres œufs. Il pesa par la suite la quantité nécessaire de sucre et de farine, avant de les incorporer dedans. Au même instant, son micro-onde finit son travail et il prit soin de sortir le bol contenant le chocolat à présent fondu. Le liquide noir se mélangea avec les autres aliments, sous le regard admiratif de Kuroko. Son attention dériva lorsqu'un ustensile de cuisine se présenta sous son nez.

« Mélanger tout ça ne devrait pas être compliqué pour toi, non ? Évite juste d'en mettre partout.

— Oui. »

Tout en se mettant à l'ouvrage, une main posée contre le saladier et l'autre tenant le fouet, Kuroko exerça des mouvements circulaires. Un silence religieux s'établit dans l'appartement de Kagami, tous ayant les yeux fixés sur leur ami, dans l'attente d'un nouvel écart. Pourtant, rien n'arriva. Le temps continuait à défiler et laissait tous les garçons en suspens par rapport aux gestes du bleuté, mais ce dernier semblait s'en sortir comme un chef. Kagami venait par instant regarder le contenu du saladier, afin de vérifier qu'aucun grumeau n'apparaissait. Il dut toutefois reconnaître lui-même que, pour une fois, Kuroko maîtrisait une compétence en cuisine.

Le bleuté avait même fini par placer le saladier contre son torse, tout en continuant à mélanger la pâte à gâteau, changeant parfois de position afin de soulager ses épaules et ses bras et ne pas perdre son coup de main. Il désirait réussir ses gâteaux et voir Akashi les manger avec gourmandise et non pas pour lui faire plaisir. La Saint-Valentin était pour lui un moment de partage pour les amoureux, les amis et les membres de la famille. Cette fête leur permettait de livrer leurs sentiments à travers des morceaux de chocolats, de se rappeler leur amour, mais aussi leur reconnaissance de faire partie de leur univers et, pour toutes ces choses, Kuroko comptait plus que tout y arriver.

Son sérieux apparent fit sourire en coin Kagami, qui ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu aussi concentré en dehors d'un terrain de basket. Il décida donc de ne pas perdre de temps, sortant ensuite son moule dans l'intention de le beurrer et de le fariner, afin que la pâte à gâteau cuite puisse se retirer plus aisément, sans cassure. Un pouffement, derrière lui, attira néanmoins son attention, rivant dès lors son attention sur Takao qui avait apposé sa main contre sa bouche et qui pointait, de l'autre, son fameux moule.

Kagami regarda ainsi ce qu'il tenait entre ces mains : des petits cœurs composaient le support en acier et cela lui fit monter le rose aux joues.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Se défendit-il.

— Il n'y a aucun jugement à apporter à tes ustensiles de cuisine, confia Midorima.

— Si c'est le cas, retire-moi ce sourire de tes lèvres !

— Quel sourire ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Midorima fit pourtant tout l'inverse, puisque le coin de ses lèvres s'étira davantage, tandis qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. Les taquineries reprirent aussitôt et Kagami ne sut plus où se mettre, ne pouvant avouer qu'il avait acheté son moule il y avait de ça quelques jours, en parfaite connaissance de cause.

« C'était celui de ma mère, ok ? Mentit-il plutôt.

— C'est pour ça qu'il y a encore l'étiquette du prix dessus ?

— Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte, il est très mignon. » Rajouta Tsuchida.

La remarque de Takao, dont le regard aiguisé ne manquait rien, raviva davantage les rougeurs sur le visage du tigre. Il s'évertua donc à retirer ce fichu morceau de papier et, ainsi, utiliser sa rage à autre chose qu'à arracher des têtes. Les garçons restés attablés se mirent alors à chercher de qui leur ami pouvait être tombé amoureux ou, du moins, ressentir des sentiments. Beaucoup de noms défilèrent ainsi, des plus improbables aux candidats les plus potentiels.

Quant à Kagami, celui-ci préféra se concentrer sur le graissage de son moule et, ainsi, éviter à Takao, ou aux autres, de lire la réponse sur son visage. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir, après tout. Ils le taquinaient déjà suffisamment sans savoir le nom de cette personne. S'ils venaient à connaître la réponse, ils lui feraient vivre un enfer.

« T'as fini, Kuroko ?

— Est-ce que ça te paraît bon ? »

Complètement en dehors de la frénésie qui s'était emparée de leurs camarades et adversaires de jeu, Kuroko lui présenta le contenu du saladier. Aucun grumeau n'était encore apparu et la pâte semblait être vraiment lisse et parfaite. Kagami le félicita avant de l'inviter à prendre sa place et, ainsi, verser le contenu dans les divers cœurs du moule. Le bleuté fit cela sérieusement, ne laissant pas une goutte dépasser. Puis, une fois tous les cœurs remplis soigneusement, Kuroko plaça le tout à l'intérieur du four qui avait fini de préchauffer.

« Vingt minutes devraient être suffisantes, assura-t-il après avoir réglé la température.

— Merci beaucoup, Kagami-kun.

— Ne me remercie pas encore, idiot. On goûtera la première tournée pour voir s'ils sont comestibles. Enfin, nos testeurs le feront. »

Une lueur de mauvais augure défila dans les yeux vermeils de Kagami, faisant aussitôt se raidir Furihata et le reste des joueurs de Seirin.

Dans l'attente que les petits gâteaux soient définitivement prêts à la dégustation, Kagami, en bon hôte, servit ses convives en jus de fruits et soda. Furihata lança la conversation en demandant si des filles leur avaient déjà offert des chocolats faits maison, instaurant ainsi un certain malaise pour quelques garçons et des sourires pour d'autres. Seul Midorima jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut compter Momoi dedans, finit-il par dire.

— Ah bon ? Je la vois bien porter le tablier et cuisiner de bons petits plats, avoua innocemment Fukuda.

— Pour être honnête, les talents culinaires de Momoi-san sont les mêmes que ceux de la coach. »

Kagami et les quatre autres garçons de Seirin étirèrent une grimace en se souvenant des plats préparés par la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mettre bien longtemps pour se rappeler du cauchemar de ces plats qui semblaient capables d'écourter la vie à quiconque oserait y plonger ses baguettes.

« Au collège, je me souviens qu'Aomine-kun avait pris les sachets de tout le monde pour les garder pour lui, poursuivit Kuroko.

— Il nous les a arrachés des mains, tu veux dire, rajouta Midorima.

— Il était jaloux ? S'amusa Takao en imaginant la scène.

— Si seulement c'était ça… Cet idiot savait juste que les chocolats de Momoi allaient être immangeables, alors pour ne pas la vexer, il a préféré se sacrifier.

— Et Aomine-kun a été absent pendant une semaine, à cause d'une indigestion.

— Et Kise aussi. Cet imbécile a mangé tous les chocolats offerts par ses fans, pour ne pas les décevoir.

— Non, sérieux ?! »

Des éclats de rire envahirent la pièce, certains imaginant le basané se goinfrer de chocolats, tout en se forçant à écouler les stocks qu'il avait dû regrouper en volant ceux des autres. De même pour ce pauvre Kise, qui avait dû rencontrer quelques difficultés. Le seul à ne pas rire ni commenter l'histoire livrée par les deux garçons fut Kagami, dont l'expression s'était assombrie. Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Kuroko, qui ne releva pourtant pas, permettant ainsi au rouquin de ne pas redevenir le centre de l'attention et des piques de Takao.

Les petites histoires et confidences continuèrent jusqu'à ce que le four informe que la cuisson avait atteint son terme. Kagami en profita ainsi pour se redresser et s'éloigner du groupe, sortant le moule, après avoir mis des gants. Grâce à son graissage, il put retirer les gâteaux en forme de cœur aisément, sans qu'aucun ne soit abîmé.

Après les avoir apportés à table, ses invités et, notamment Kuroko, les observèrent avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Kawahara fut le premier à se lancer en en attrapant un. Tous les regards se dirigèrent dans sa direction et l'observèrent en train de mastiquer, dans l'attente de la moindre réaction de sa part. Puis, rien ne semblant se produire, Furihata et Fukuda suivirent leur ami avant que tout le monde ne s'y mette. Des expressions bienheureuses couvrirent tous les visages, même celui de Kuroko, satisfait de son travail d'équipe avec le rouquin.

« La mission est une réussite ! S'exclama Takao, applaudissant les agents pour leurs efforts.

— Le goût y est, en tout cas, fit remarquer Midorima.

— Tu te sens prêt à en refaire, Kuroko ?

— Oui ! »

Le visage, habituellement si inexpressif, du bleuté irradiait pourtant, cette fois-ci, de bonheur. Kagami ne put alors s'empêcher de fourrager les cheveux de son ami, avant de se relever et de se remettre aux fourneaux.

« On peut aussi participer ? Demanda Tsuchida en se plaçant à sa gauche.

— Ça a l'air amusant, compléta Furihata aux côtés de son ami.

— Je ne sais pas si j'aurais des affaires pour tout le monde…

— Vous avez qu'à faire des équipes. »

La solution apportée par Midorima fut aussitôt appliquée et tout le monde put avoir son saladier, après qu'ils eurent formé deux équipes de trois et une de deux. Kagami resta auprès de Kuroko et lui prit les œufs des mains, sous le rire nerveux de Furihata. De leurs côtés, Fukuda, Kawahara et Tsuchida essayaient plutôt de retirer les coquilles tombées dans leur saladier, pendant que Midorima et Takao cassaient leurs morceaux de chocolat pour les mettre dans le bol. De temps à autre, Kagami supervisait le travail de tout le monde et fut un peu plus pointilleux pour l'équipe de son ancien adversaire et de son faucon de malheur.

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

« Shin-chan porte son objet du jour, ses gâteaux ne peuvent être que les meilleurs ! Se vanta le brun.

— C'est quoi ce léchage de bottes ? Ricana Kagami, devant l'air choqué qu'arborait Midorima face aux propos de son partenaire de jeu.

— J'ai pas droit de le soutenir, de temps à autre ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui fut apportée et, pour cause, que ce soit Kagami ou Midorima, personne ne crut en ses paroles.

L'après-midi fila sans que personne ne le remarque, patientant les uns après les autres devant le micro-onde pour que tout le monde puisse faire fondre son chocolat ou utiliser le four pour leurs gâteaux, tout en se réunissant autour de la table. La cuisine était recouverte par les traces de leur bataille de farine, comme en témoignait leurs visages couverts par des résidus blancs. Quelques agents s'étaient laissés tomber sur le sol, riant par intermittence, afin d'essayer de soulager leurs côtes douloureuses à force de rire, pendant que d'autres tenaient vaillamment debout.

Une fois tous les gâteaux prêts, ils les rangèrent dans des sachets joliment décorés par des tissus aux multiples couleurs. Tenant le sien entre ses mains, Kuroko était comblé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les chocolats en sa possession allaient être mangés par Akashi, mais que, surtout, ils allaient être bons. Il devait une fière chandelle à Kagami.

« Par contre, vous savez comment faire pour que Kuroko aille jusqu'à Rakuzan ?

— Grâce au Shinkansen, peut-être ? Demanda faussement Midorima en replaçant son chapeau de cowboy correctement sur sa tête.

— Non, sans rire.

— J'ai réservé un billet pour demain et Hayama-san doit venir me chercher. » Révéla Kuroko.

Devant le regard surpris de Kagami, Takao agita son téléphone sous son nez.

« C'est ça d'avoir son petit réseau, gloussa le faucon.

— Attends, ça veut dire que…

— Oui. Je vais faire la surprise à Akashi-kun. »

Pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait même pas ? Après tout, Kuroko avait le chic pour apparaître là où on ne l'attendait pas. Heureusement pour lui que la Saint-Valentin de cette année tombait durant un week-end.

Puis, doucement, chacun de leurs amis quitta l'appartement de Kagami pour laisser un peu de repos à celui-ci. Kuroko fut le dernier à partir et, après avoir regardé autour de lui afin de s'assurer qu'aucune oreille ne traînait, il se tourna vers Kagami qui commençait à ranger.

« Tu savais qu'Aomine-kun adorait le caramel ?

— Hein ?

— Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Kagami-kun. Merci encore. »

Un sourire malicieux étiré sur le coin des lèvres, Kuroko ne s'attarda pas davantage et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne put malheureusement voir le visage en feu de Kagami, qui avait compris que son meilleur ami était au courant de ses sentiments à l'égard de la panthère de Tōō, mais surtout qu'il venait de lui livrer une information en or. Kagami regarda un instant sa cuisine avant que ses yeux ne s'allument à nouveau d'une lumière solaire, déterminée.

Pendant ce temps, comme à leur habitude, Takao pédala après avoir perdu à Shifumi. Il commenta, tout en pédalant, cette fameuse journée, ayant apprécié de charrier leur ami, pendant que Midorima fermait les yeux, son chapeau lui permettant d'échapper aux rayons du soleil. Il était épuisé.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il contourna le véhicule de fortune avant de passer le portail de sa maison.

« Attends Shin-chan, tu as oublié ton sachet ! »

Takao récupéra ledit sachet resté dans le chariot, avant de reporter son attention sur Midorima, qui n'était plus là. La porte venait, à l'instant, de se refermer et de le laisser seul dans la rue, les chocolats du shooteur dans les mains. Les secondes s'enchaînèrent sans que le brun n'émette la moindre réaction, hormis cligner des yeux, puis, comprenant les intentions cachées de son coéquipier, un large sourire vint couvrir ses traits avant que son rire n'éclate.

« Tu n'auras plus qu'à attendre le White Day pour ta réponse, méchant Shin-chan. »

Tout en se remettant à pédaler pour rentrer chez lui, Takao ne put voir la silhouette cachée derrière les rideaux de la demeure des Midorima. Il ignora tout autant la remarque de la petite sœur de son ami, qui commentait les rougeurs apparentes sur ses joues.

 **-x-x-x-**

Le lendemain, Kuroko arriva à la gare de Kyōto et chercha aussitôt la présence de son guide. Il put facilement reconnaître le blond qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, assis sur un banc, les mains derrière la tête.

« Bonjour, Hayama-san. »

Comme tous les autres avant lui, Hayama ne fut pas épargné par la faible présence de Kuroko et sursauta vivement.

« Oh, impressionnant ! Notre capitaine en avait parlé, mais tu m'as surpris ! Mais sinon, salut, comment ça va ? »

Le débit de parole de l'adolescent impressionna Kuroko, qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de le suivre. S'en doutant un peu, Hayama ne s'en formalisa pas et pivota sur lui-même, avant de se mettre en route pour rejoindre leur lycée, plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Il va être tellement content de te voir ! Reo-nee est un peu jaloux et, avec Nebuya, on a dû l'attacher à notre chaise de bureau, mais normalement vous serez seuls avec Akashi, dans leur chambre.

— Pardon ?

— Notre capitaine partage sa chambre de dortoir avec Reo-nee, c'est tout le temps comme ça. Les nouveaux cohabitent avec leurs senpai, l'informa-t-il.

— Non, je veux dire… Vous l'avez attaché ?

— Oh ça ! »

Hayama rit à gorge déployée, mais, finalement, Kuroko n'obtint jamais la moindre réponse. Au fond, c'était sûrement pour le mieux.

Après un trajet en bus, ils arrivèrent au dortoir de Rakuzan. Tout en traversant les multiples couloirs et attendant que son guide ait fini ses conversations avec quelques-uns de ses amis, Kuroko observa les lieux élégamment décorés par les tableaux couvrant les murs ou des pots de fleurs garnis posés sur des socles en pierre. Au moins, Akashi n'avait pas dû être dépaysé par rapport au manoir de son père.

« J'y pense, mais notre capitaine doit être en train de s'entraîner. Ou à la douche d'ailleurs, vu l'heure. Tu veux qu'on aille jeter un petit coup d'œil ?

— Non merci. Je peux attendre dans sa chambre ? »

Sa réponse sèche en vue de la lueur malicieuse qui s'était emparée des yeux d'Hamaya fit pourtant rire celui-ci, ne se sentant pas menacé pour un sou. Le blond le dirigea ainsi vers la pièce qui l'intéressait, ouvrant la porte pour permettre à Kuroko d'y entrer.

« Et voilà, le paquet a été déposé au bon endroit !

— Excuse-moi ?

— Préviens le capitaine de fermer à double tour ce soir, au cas où Reo-nee parviendrait à nous échapper. À plus ! »

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Hayama disparut aussi vite que l'éclair. Kuroko se retrouva ainsi seul dans l'immense pièce où deux lits étaient disposés, chacun à chaque extrémité. La pièce était d'une propreté presque déroutante, laissant penser que personne n'avait mis les pieds dans cette chambre puisqu'aucune affaire ne dépassait. Les lits étaient parfaitement faits et aucune poussière n'était apparente. Tout en déposant son sac dans un coin, Kuroko se rapprocha du bureau d'Akashi, en vue de la photo de la génération des miracles présente dessus, après la Winter Cup.

Le cadre dans les mains, son reflet se joua légèrement par-dessus le miroir, mais Kuroko était concentré sur le visage de son petit ami qui souriait discrètement. Ils étaient tous passés par de nombreuses étapes dans leur vie, mais ils étaient enfin parvenus à tous se retrouver et à pouvoir rejouer tous ensemble. Certains avaient beaucoup pleuré, notamment lui, mais tout était revenu à la normale grâce à Kagami et à l'équipe de Seirin. Le visage éblouissant de chaque miracle, sur cette photographie, réchauffait son cœur.

« Kuroko ? »

N'ayant pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître sa voix, le visage de l'adolescent se recouvrit immédiatement d'un large sourire. Avant même de laisser à Akashi le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, ou de lui poser la moindre autre question, il sortit de son sac le sachet contenant les gâteaux en forme de cœur.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Akashi-kun. »

Les yeux vermeils l'observèrent longuement, le plus silencieux possible, au cas où ce mirage s'évaporerait à la moindre de ses paroles. Pourtant, Kuroko semblait être bien là, dans sa chambre, un sourire plus éblouissant que jamais.

« Lâchez-moi ! D'où vous vous permettez de me ficeler comme un vulgaire rôti ! »

La voix injurieuse et furieuse de Mibuchi retentit dans le couloir, s'en prenant à l'audace d'Hayama et de son compère pour s'en être pris à lui. Les deux garçons savaient pourtant qu'énerver leur grande sœur de cœur était une mauvaise idée, puisqu'à présent, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais ressemblait à un yōkaià la recherche de sang frais. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de leur porte, menaçant de briser l'enchantement qui s'y déroulait.

À la place, Kuroko entendit le verrou s'enclencher et Akashi se rapprocher de lui. Un rire léger l'emporta alors que son amant prenait son visage en coupe avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser vertigineux. Ils entendirent à peine Mibuchi marteler la porte, priant son Sei-chan de lui ouvrir et de le consoler. Ledit Sei-chan, à l'instant actuel, avait beaucoup mieux à faire, à vrai dire. Il embrassait ce garçon qui lui avait tant manqué depuis la dernière fois, redécouvrant sa bouche, sa chaleur et son odeur qui ravivaient tous ses sens et son amour pour lui.

À bout de souffle, les deux garçons se séparèrent, mais restèrent étroitement liés : Kuroko ayant passé ses mains autour du cou d'Akashi et ce dernier autour de la taille du plus petit. Les fronts collés l'un à l'autre.

« Merci. »

Sans attendre davantage, Kuroko replaça ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue. C'était là leur place, leur chez elles et il comptait bien sur ce week-end pour en profiter.

Au même instant, à Tokyo, Kagami rejoignait un autre fauve qui inscrivait des paniers sur le terrain de street-basket du coin. Passant nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque, il prit son courage à deux mains et finit par héler le nom de son ami qui s'arrêta presque aussitôt.

« Hm… Je sais que ça fait un moment, mais… Voici ma réponse à ta, hm… proposition ?

— Proposition, t'appelle ça comme ça, Bakagami ?!

— Désolé… Je sais que ça fait un moment et que tu dois être…

— Oh, c'est juste quoi… Un mois ou deux, peut-être trois ? Mais qui sait, j'ai toujours été nul en math, essaya de se rappeler Aomine tout en lui coupant la parole, haussant faussement les épaules.

— N'exagère pas. Ça fait juste une semaine, oui ! »

Son excès de colère fit pourtant sourire son vis-à-vis, qui retrouvait le Kagami qu'il connaissait. Il laissa tomber le ballon, auparavant calé contre sa hanche, se rapprochant de ce tigre qui avait fait un pas dans sa direction. À travers le sachet coloré d'un bleu nuit, il apercevait les formes de cœur et un large sourire couvrit son visage.

« C'est quoi ce truc de gonzesse que tu m'as fait là, Bakagami ? Se moqua-t-il.

— Si t'en veux pas, je peux les donner à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Le feu aux joues, Kagami se retourna pour quitter le street-basket et s'éloigner au plus vite de cet abruti, mais sa taille fut bientôt encerclée par deux bras puissants. Il pouvait désormais ressentir la chaleur et le souffle d'Aomine contre son dos. Un frisson le parcourut alors que les lèvres du basané vinrent embrasser la jonction entre son épaule et son cou.

« On t'a jamais appris à ne jamais tourner le dos à un fauve ?

— De quel fauve tu parles, je vois juste un chaton en manque d'affection. »

Le rire dont fut pris Aomine le secoua légèrement, mais il s'en ficha. Les fois où Aomine étaient extrêmement rares, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient sincères et porteurs d'un sentiment heureux. Le cœur en joie et sa nervosité disparaissant au fur et à mesure que la respiration de son plus grand rival caressait son épaule, Kagami n'émit aucune résistance lorsqu'Aomine le retourna afin qu'ils puissent se faire face.

« J'espère que t'es prêt. J'ai pas l'habitude d'attendre, je veux ma récompense. »

Alors qu'Aomine se penchait dans l'intention claire et nette de l'embrasser, Kagami sourit en coin avant de sortir un caramel de son sachet pour l'insérer dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Aomine manqua bien évidemment de s'étouffer, jura sur lui plusieurs fois, avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de mâcher. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent aussitôt et il essaya de se jeter sur le sachet que détenait toujours Kagami, qui pivota au bon instant et évita ainsi l'attaque.

Le terrain de street-basket fut ainsi rempli par les éclats de rires de deux grands enfants qui se couraient après.

En ce jour de Saint-Valentin, que ce soit à Tokyo, Kyōto ou bien ailleurs, les personnes s'aimant continuaient de profiter de ces instants innocents autour de friandises chocolatées.

 **FIN**


End file.
